gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
I Knew You Were Trouble/Middle Of Nowhere
' I Knew You Were Trouble/Middle of Nowhere' are songs sung originally by Selena Gomez and the Scene and Taylor Swift, but in Let It Go, Aayliah will sing a mash-up of the two songs. Lyrics Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me Chorus: Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I never knew what you were capable of Baby, I would've kept my heart But I gave it up Baby, I fell in love Now I don't know where to start It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong for leaving when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere Now I'm lost Trying to make it on my own I thought I could never do this alone, But now I'm walking by myself Out in the middle of nowhere No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see You left me broken like a record Baby, I'm hurt and I don't want to play anymore Missed every sign Believed every lie And I was waiting for more I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I never knew what you were capable of Baby, I would've kept my heart But I gave it up Baby, I fell in love Now I don't know where to start You took my heart off my sleeve But now I'm taking it back, back Baby, here I come You took advantage of me I don't appreciate that, that You son of a gun And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong for leaving when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Aayliah Category:Mash-Ups